runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki War
NOTE: This is a bit of fun and humour, and I don't intend to offend anyone. Introduction There is a dimension named Wikia. There is a sector within it called RuneScape Fan Fiction. It is a large mega-city, full of various beings, and having an eventful history. This domain is controlled by Chiafriend12, with a government consisting of The evil dude, Fegaxeyl, Mr. Garrison, ToaBionicle, Jigo22 and Ugozima. At the moment, the land is in relative peace. Until the Vandal Empire arrived. The Vandal Empire are famous across Wikia, where they have crushed civilizations and hassled cities. But they had always been defeated, banned from domains and such. But they have come to take over RuneScape Fan Fiction. The city is guarded by Wiki Shock Troopers, elite clone troopers in special armour. They are the perfect soldiers, now compare this with the Vandal troopers. They are chavs, whose armour are hoodies, tracksuits and "bling". They also speak in the "Gangsta" tongue. They have guns, which have spray paint cans attached. They have been known to vandalise whole mega-cities. They are lead by Emperor Cent, who believes the RuneScape Fan Fiction is weak and defenceless. As the Vandal Empire approach, they are joined by their allies, the "Noobs". There are several sub-species of noob, and they are; *The Macro - these are the bulk of the noob armies. They can only do the same actions over and over again, and are identical. *l337 n00bs - these can only speak in leet. Nearly impossible to translate. *"Newbs" - these are the newest species of noob. They go around, asking pointless questions and just generally annoying people. *The True Noob - With want of a better name, true Noobs go around insulting and abusing people. They can range from low to high levels, and can look like anything. The Vandal Empire also have a dangerous enemy on their side; General Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar can kill easily, using his power of clumsiness, his talking and the air around him has been known to suffocate people. Nobody likes Jar Jar - there has been several hate crimes against, making him a perfect soldier for the Vandal Empire. The First Battle The vandals brought down the gates of RuneScape Fan Fiction, and battle commenced. Wiki Shock troopers and PKers were immediately on the scene, slaying the vandals and noobs. But they weren't winning, as several buildings were vandalized, with leet everywhere. The Vandal Empire kept coming and coming, while the government sent a signal for help. Emperor Cent himself was on the battlefield. He was using his Sith lightning powers, bringing down several PKers. He got out his knuckle-duster blade, and dueled with Zezima, holding a special blade, with was the abyssal whip, all Barrows weapons, all Dragon weapons and Barrelchest anchor combined. But Zezima fell, as Emperor Cent used his powers of rap to bring him down. Many Runescape players came to the city's need, and battled against macroers. They were easy to defeat, but in their sheer number, they managed to bring down several players. The elite shock troops, however, battled against vandals armed with bling whips. Several of the clones were taken down, including Commander Cool. They spread the "Bad rap" epidemic around, which had a large effect on rock-rap. Linkin Park and several others were driven away. Meanwhile, Jar Jar entered the battle, infiltrating the government hq... somehow. He was subdued easily by bouncers, but he wouldn't die. The evil dude decided to summon the Spartans. Jar Jar still wouldn't die, after being burned, nuked, bombed, hung, beaten up, trampled by 300 Spartans, lasered, fired by the Death Star, exterminated, wedgied, dropped from great heights, a plane crashed into him, incinerated, beheaded, scratched, squished, splattered, melted, frozen and exiled to Lazy Town. He just kept coming back, being more of a nuisance than ever. The gates were eventually overrun, and the vandals proceeded to the next step. The Siege